


An Answer for the Both of You

by CapitalQ



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Most characters are just mentioned, POV Second Person, Post-Game(s), Reader Is Your MC/Dadsona, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalQ/pseuds/CapitalQ
Summary: You're not sure if you're if this is all going to work out, but you're willing to try it with Brian. Just one little moment to the next, all in order to figure out whether you told him yes.





	An Answer for the Both of You

You hadn't expected it at first. You suppose you had thought about the possibility once or twice a few years back, but you didn't think yourself ready then.

Do you even think yourself ready now? You aren't sure, but at the very least you are sure that's it very nice—falling back in love again, that is. How could it not be? Brian was just so nice and—dreamy. That was the word. Very soft and sweet and kind and, as hesitant as you were to admit it, you found yourself dreaming about him quite often—some of those dreams safe to share with Amanda over the phone every Thursday night, others rife with things you hadn't experienced in far too many years.

As much as it hurt your pride to say it, you missed all the trappings of a relationship. It was okay now, though—you got to go through all the special little things you had forgotten about all over again with Brian: late nights curled up on the couch together, both of you watching some bad romantic comedy that made Amanda and Daisy roll their eyes in disgust when you pulled it out of the movie cabinet; quiet mornings on the lake with him and Maxwell, catching little fish but lots of juicy cul-de-sac gossip; hot afternoons that plastered sweat all over you while Brian did his best to make lemonade that didn't, according to Daisy, smell like fish pee (you hated to admit it, but she was right—it did smell like fish pee).

You remember you two at Craig's twins' softball game once—Daisy was off at a friend's house for a sleepover (Brian had been very proud of that—Daisy had finally found someone else like her), and it was just you and Brian, laughing and cheering and sitting so close together that your thighs touched and all the sports moms would stare at you disapprovingly with their sharp, narrow gazes that looked like they could cut up the very fabric of the universe if they could get Pam from the PTA to pass a measure on it, but that was okay. It was worth it just to spend the night alone with him—one of the unfortunate few since Amanda left for Horne and not taken Daisy with her (she was very sad about that then, but she was a tough girl).

Brian had pointed out little things you would never have noticed then, like the way Craig and Smashley (it took Brian five minutes to stop laughing at the name, and only after you pointed out how half the bleachers were staring the two of you down) had finally started talking to each other normally instead of standing next to each other in an strange, awkward silence—reminded you of you and your father—or the way Mary seemed to actually be enjoying herself while sober for once, smiling softly at all the catches and runs that made the bleachers erupt in loud cheers for such a small crowd of people (she said she needed some time away from her family when you asked her about it some time later, but you didn't question it).

He had bought you cotton candy back then, making you chuckle and feel like you were young again. That's what Brian did—make you feel young and wild and free and just so in love with him. It was like being a teenager for just another hour or two—holding hands and cuddling under a blanket when the night got colder, whispering little jokes into each other's ears that made you giggle softly into his shoulder, sneaking off to make out under the bleachers just to feel the rush of almost being caught.

All along the ride home, you kept quiet, gazing out at all the pretty little street lamps that dotted the side of the road, each of them just briefly shining a patch of light onto where your hand held his on the gear shift. You didn't make too much out of it then, but now whenever you hold his callused hands (made rough by many long years of construction work) in yours, that night rushes back to you as clear as day, with all those pretty little street lamps shining like stars on a clear winter night. And when you and Brian finally got home after that long night out, it was so nice to finish what you had started beneath those bleachers.

Brian had taken you stargazing with the kids one winter night back when Amanda had come home for the holidays. Daisy and Amanda and Maxwell had all gone back to Maple Bay to stay up watching _Shark Tank but with Actual Sharks_ all night after a while, leaving you two to lay down on the picnic blanket you had brought and to talk. He had pointed out all the bigger, brighter ones by then (Daisy had taught him the names and all the strange little details that made it all even better, from the usual heavy hitters like Betelgeuse and Vega (that one made you laugh, and for once, it wasn't because of a bad dad joke) all the way down to the tiny little specks of fuzz you could barely spot, no matter how hard you squinted (you couldn't remember any of their names, but Brian was so excited to tell you about them that it didn't matter compared to how his face lit up when he spoke about all the wonders of the sky)).

He asked you if you were ready then. It took you by surprise (still does, but at least you had some kind of an answer back then)—you both had been laying there quiet for quite some time, just looking up at the milky band that streaked across the sky, full of swirling little patterns that made you smile. He had to ask you a second time (a bit more hesitantly than the first) before you acknowledged him, his voice feeling quiet in all the expansive grandeur of the sky.

You grabbed his hand then, and said nothing else. He certainly didn't know what it all meant, and of course neither did you, but it's okay—you could figure it out together, one small step at a time.

You've been doing that ever since you've met him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, thank you for reading! I really enjoyed Brian's route and wanted some more content with him, so I took it upon myself to make this (in less than 24 hours, even).
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
